Fear
by suomi
Summary: Aragorn is thrown into the darkest time of the last century. This is a dark fic! THANKS for the reviews! I've changed the end...


This is a very dark fic… There was a time when darkness was very much alive on our planet. Sauron would indeed have smiled at the terrible things that happened back then.  
  
I didn't feel like writing a nice piece, so I wrote this. I still don't think that any of the fellowship could survive in our world.  
  
I don't own any of these characters. The events that happened in WW2 were the most terrible crimes ever committed, so don't even think, that I try to glorfy them!  
  
Fear  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes the darkness around him was thick, it was as nothing he ever experienced. He wasn't even sure whether he really had his eyes open or not. Unsecure he tried to get up, his legs almost failed to support him and he sat down again. Slowly the dizziness in his brain faded and he remembered again.  
  
They had been standing in front of the gates of Mordor, one of Sauron's servants had been sent and they had talked to him. Before the gates had closed soldiers, orcs and dark servants had stormed out, ready to fight the army at their gates. The nazgul had been there, but then…  
  
He had no idea where he was, cautiously he mentally checked his body. He was hurting everywhere, bleeding from his face, yet he was alive and no bone was broken. Did Sauron think the darkness would be torture enough? But if they had lost, why was he still alive and where were the others?  
  
"Gandalf? Legolas?" The only answer he got was his own voice reflecting back from the walls.  
  
They had taken his sword and all his weapons, even the stone Arwen gave him was gone. He had nothing to protect himself but his hands, but protect himself against whom?  
  
A breeze of fresh air floated through the room and it lifted Aragorn's spirit. He could not be in Mordor, the air there was foul and not fresh. Suddenly he was very tired, his head fell back and he slept.  
  
A sharp pain rushed through his body and he opened his eyes. The room he was in was unlike any he had seen, bright light made his eyes burn and a heat like a flame stung his face. He was tied to a chair, suddenly a man's face hovered over his. "Name!" he shouted, and Aragorn could only shake his head as he had no idea what the other had asked. "Stubborn bastard!" another voice shouted and he felt the blow of the fist a split second after he saw it. Pain shot through him again, but his pride did not allow him to let it show. He forced his head up and met the other man's eyes. They were blue and as cold as ice. No emotion was shown, except a certain annoyance. And for the first time Aragorn felt fear.  
  
Major Braun was bored, he had been a high rank soldier in Hitlers secret police. But an unfortunate twist of fate had landed him here, outside of Paris stationed to look for any member of the 'resistance'. Only that there were none, until yesterday.  
  
When his men had told him, they had found a man in a weird dress unconscious on a field, he had been thrilled. After finding his weapons, ancient swords, daggers and bows, he was absolutely sure that he had just found a messenger of the organization that was trying to destroy the dream of the leader. The fact, that he didn't seemed to speak French, didn't concern him to much. This man were his ticket back to success, back to Berlin. And now after six days of interrogating him he had enough 'evidence' to bring the prisoner to Germany.  
  
"Bring him here"  
  
Aragorn had lost count of the times he had been in this room. Every time he had been beaten, threatened and tortured, the pain had been so bad, that he actually was happy to go back to the darkness. Yet when he was in this room, not seeing anything not knowing, when they came back to hurt him again, his pain and fear were even worse. Sometimes he tried to see Arwen's face in his mind, but he could not conjure it up, for the darkness was too strong.  
  
He heard steps and jerked back into the darkness, two hands got him up and he was led back into the room. Instead of binding him onto the chair, they moved him towards the wall and forced him to face it. Fearing more pain, Aragorn tensed.  
  
One of the soldiers lifted his gun and slammed it over Aragorn's head. Darkness once again claimed the heir of Isildur.  
  
Far away Sauron smiled……….  
  
--------  
  
I've changed it slightly. This way there might a second chapter…….  
  
Thanks for your reviews, you were right, the ending was not good. Is this better? 


End file.
